Why Didn't I See It
by Smurf2005
Summary: The three couples are happy. Or so they think. Yuta decides to confess to Nina how he really feels.


A/N: Hello everybody

A/N: Hello everybody! Smurf2005 here with a brand new story! _(Cheers)_ This one is an _Ultra Maniac _story! I finished reading the series and I enjoyed it so much! There was a lot of squealing…. From me of course! _(Laughs)_ Now, this story takes place a few years after the series ends, so after the three year skip that Yoshizumi-san did. So on to my new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ultra Maniac._ Wataru Yoshizumi-san does. If I did…. Well… let's just say it would have ended up like this story!

Edit: Ok, so I read this series sometime last year, and I have been working on it since then. I was having a bit of writers block. It's like that with a lot of my stories. I still have a _Fruits Basket _story to finish. And I also have a _Harry Potter _and _Tales of Symphonia _stories that I need to work on. Watch for those. Anyways, enjoy this story!

* * *

Why Didn't I See It?

Nina was walking happily along to Tokyo University. After Ayu, Nina, Tetsushi, Hiroki, Yuta, and Sayaka graduated from high school, they all decided to go to the same college. The three couples were still together, and they all seemed as happy as can be, or so they thought. Yuta was lurking behind a tree, watching Nina draw closer. As Nina drew level, he jumped out from his hiding spot and was satisfied with the scream that issued from Nina's mouth.

"Yuta-kun! That scared me! Why did you scare Nina?" she asked, weakly, holding her hand over her heart.

"No reason. I just wanted to scare you, Nina-chan," Yuta said, with a smirk.

Nina gave him a look before walking on ahead, Yuta following her.

"What are you and Sayaka-chan up to this weekend?" Nina asked as they walked.

"I don't know. We haven't decided," Yuta said unconcernedly.

Yuta chanced a glance at Nina and felt his heart tighten. A few years ago, he did the study aboard program from the Magic Kingdom to be closer to Nina, and he ended up staying for Sayaka, but he was starting to think that maybe that was just a cover-up for his true feelings. No matter how many times he said it, he couldn't help but think that maybe he still had feelings for Nina. Nina was chatting about something Leo did, and when Yuta saw the smile on Nina's face, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't still have feelings for Nina after all these years could he? Even if he did, he couldn't pursue them. He was in a relationship with Sayaka and Nina was in one with Hiroki. He was happy and she was happy, right?

"Hiroki bought Nina this pretty ring! See Yuta-kun," Nina said, thrusting her hand in front of his eyes.

"Nina-chan, is this an engagement ring?" Yuta asked.

"No, no, no! Hiroki said it was a promise ring! Nina is supposed to wear it on her right hand, not her left."

Yuta looked over at Nina; she had a very big smile on her face.

"What is the ring supposed to symbolize?" Yuta asked.

"I think it is supposed to mean that he will never leave Nina. Nina would be sad if he did," Nina said, looking at her ring.

"Well, he waited for you for three years, remember?" Yuta said.

"Yeah, I know. And I am glad he did," Nina said.

Yuta glanced at Nina again. She looked so happy. Yuta didn't want to come between her and Hiroki.

"Do you think anything will happen between you and Hiroki-kun?"

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"I mean, do you think you will…" Yuta started.

Nina was watching him, a confused look on her face.

"Do you think you two will get married?" Yuta finally asked.

"I don't know," Nina said. "I guess if he asked me, I would say yes."

"I see," Yuta said.

They were quiet for the rest of the walk to school. Nina was humming to herself and Yuta was lost in thought. He was thinking of telling Nina that he liked her, but now that her relationship with Hiroki was getting serious, he didn't think he could do it. Yuta was feeling slightly depressed. He chanced another glance at her. How could he compete against Hiroki?

When they arrived on campus, Hiroki was waiting by the gate.

"Nina-chan!" he yelled when he saw her.

He ran over to her and gave her a very long kiss. Yuta stood there beside Nina and had to endure the long and painful 5 minutes of kissing. When they broke apart, Hiroki grabbed Nina's hand and walked toward their first class, waving goodbye to Yuta.

Yuta watched them walk away from him. He wished he was the one that was kissing Nina, not Hiroki. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Sayaka had come behind him.

"Good morning, Yuta-kun. How are you?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh, good morning, Sayaka-chan. I didn't know you were there," Yuta said, turning around to look at her.

"Yeah, I just got here," she said. "Are you ok? You seem a little preoccupied."

"What? Oh, I am fine, nothing to worry about," Yuta said.

Sayaka watched him closely before she sighed and looked toward the university.

"Well, if you say so," Sayaka said. "Anyways, do you want to hang out later?"

Yuta didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to or not.

"I don't know. I'm not feeling well right now. Let's see how I feel after classes today," Yuta said.

He left Sayaka standing at the gate. He glanced back and saw that she was hurt and confused. Yuta knew he couldn't keep on going like this. His whole life felt like a lie now. He knew he loved Nina, but he couldn't tell her. She was so in love with Hiroki, and Hiroki was so in love with her. He didn't think he could come in between them. He sat down on a bench and pondered all this. He was in a relationship with Sayaka. He loved her, right? He was happy with her, right? He wasn't sure anymore. He decided that he was going to tell Nina how he felt tonight. They were friends, so it is ok for two friends to go out and have fun, right? He had to tell her, if he didn't, he didn't think that he could live with himself. He didn't care if he ruined his relationship with Sayaka. He just had to tell Nina. He wanted her to be happy, even if she was with Hiroki and not him. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Nina.

_Do u wanna hang later?_

He waited for a few minutes. Then his phone beeped and he read the message Nina had sent to him.

_Yes! Nina would love to hang! Hiroki has club things. What time?_

Yuta smiled. He was going to get to hang with her. He replied back to her.

_I will pick u up at ur place at 7. Don't forget._

It was a few minutes before Nina replied back.

_Ok, I will be ready. See u then._

Yuta placed his phone back into his bag and headed to the library. He was already late for his first class. He had one more then he would be done for the day. Yuta walked into the library and walked over to a computer. He decided he would surf the web while waiting. A few minutes later, he heard movement behind the bookshelf behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" a female voice asked.

Yuta wasn't paying attention, but he did once he heard the next voice answer.

"I am a little worried about Yuta-kun," the voice of Sayaka answered.

"In what way?" the first voice asked.

Yuta finally noticed the voice of Yuuki, one of Sayaka's friends.

"I don't know, he seems very distant. He doesn't seem to want to hang out anymore. I asked him if he wanted to hang out later, and he just brushed me off and said he wasn't feeling well. I wonder if he is cheating on me."

"I don't think he is cheating on you. He loves you, remember?" Yuuki reminded her.

"I know. But I can't help but think that maybe he still loves Nina-chan. I did see them walking to school together. What if he does? What am I supposed to do?" Sayaka asked.

"Have you two slept together, yet?" Yuuki asked.

"No, not yet. Why?" Sayaka asked.

"Well, maybe it is time you did. Sex will sometimes strengthen the relationship. But, there are cases where it will ruin it, too. It is a fifty fifty chance. Just invite him out, go to a hotel, have dinner then do it," Yuuki said.

"I guess I can try that. Well, I need to get to class. It starts in a few minutes. Thanks for talking to me Yuuki-chan," Sayaka said.

Yuta was a little shocked. So, she suspected something. That wasn't good. He couldn't have her finding out that he still loved Nina. He checked the time. If he didn't hurry, he would miss his last class. He grabbed his bag and hurried out of the library. On his way out, he bumped into Hiroki.

"Oh, hey, Yuta-kun," Hiroki said.

"Hey."

"I heard you were and Nina were going to hang out tonight," Hiroki said. "Just don't try to steal her from me."

"Don't worry, Hiroki-kun, you have nothing to worry about," Yuta said.

Hiroki laughed and walked away. Yuta watched him walk away then headed to his class. He had this class with Sayaka. This was the only one. He was sure that she would ask him to hang out. He decided to tell her the truth when she asked.

"Yuta-kun!" Sayaka said, when she saw him.

"Hey Sayaka-chan," Yuta said, sitting next to her.

"Are you feeling better? I was thinking that we could go out and do stuff…." Sayaka said, trailing off.

"Actually, I was going to hang out with Nina-chan. Her and I haven't hung out alone in a long time," Yuta said.

"You aren't cheating on me with Nina-chan are you?" Sayaka asked.

Yuta say the question coming.

"No, I am not cheating on you. I love you. You have nothing to worry about," Yuta said, smiling.

"Ok, if you say so. Have fun with Nina-chan," Sayaka said.

Class was an awkward affair. Sayaka kept casting him reproachful looks. He kept trying to avoid her gaze. After class, she said bye to him and left. He shrugged and looked at his watch. He had a few hours before he was to meet Nina, so Yuta decided to go home, shower, and work on his homework until it was time to go pick her up. When he got home, he showered then tried to work on his homework. Yuta found it hard to concentrate knowing that in a couple of hours, he would be with Nina and telling her how he felt. He wondered if they should go to karaoke bar. He loved karaoke. Nina did, too. He tried a few more times to work on his homework, but he just couldn't. So he decided to leave a little early. It took him no time at all to arrive at Nina's place. He looked at his phone and realized he was ten minutes early.

_Oh well, _he thought, _it doesn't matter. If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late..._

He remembered that old saying. His parents used to say it to him all the time. He went up to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, Nina opened the door.

"Hello, Yuta-kun!" Nina said, shutting the door behind her. "What are we going to do?"

"How about some karaoke?" Yuta asked.

Nina's face lit up and he knew the answer before she even said anything.

"Oh yes! Nina loves karaoke! That sounds like fun!"

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Yuta looked around and thought he saw someone that looked a lot like Sayaka kissing another guy. He didn't think it was her. Why would she be with someone else when she was supposed in a relationship with him? That couldn't be him. Nina seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Yuta-kun… is that Sayaka-chan?" Nina asked.

"I don't know," Yuta said.

He hoped with all his heart that it wasn't. The Sayaka-looking girl moved her head slightly and the boy's face looked a lot like….

"Hiroki?!" Nina yelled.

The girl and boy broke apart and Nina and Yuta were able to get a good look at their faces. It was indeed Hiroki and Sayaka.

"Why? Why is Hiroki-kun and Sayaka-chan kissing? I thought Hiroki-kun loved Nina…. He gave Nina a promise ring…. What is going on?" Nina asked.

"Well, since Yuta-kun was cheating on me with you, I decided to cheat on him with Hiroki-kun," Sayaka said.

"But, Sayaka-chan, there was nothing going on between me and Yuta-kun. Hiroki-kun and I have been spending almost all day together. There was never a time when we were alone. There hasn't been a time like that in a long time," Nina said.

"So does this mean that you and I are through?" Yuta asked Sayaka.

"Yes! I am sick of coming in second. I am sick of it. You put everything else before me. You put Nina-chan before me. You knew I wanted to hang out, but you chose Nina-chan over me!"

"Well, I heard you talking to Yuuki-chan about me earlier! If you had a problem you should have come to me and not her!" Yuta said.

Nina was watching Hiroki. He was the only one who hadn't said anything yet. He was looking anywhere but at them.

"Nina-chan… I am so sorry," he said.

"How could you do this to Nina? I love you, Hiroki-kun, but you stomped on my heart! How could you?" Nina asked, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Does this mean that we are over, Nina-chan?" Hiroki asked.

"I don't know. Nina needs time to think about it," Nina said, taking the tissue that Yuta was offering.

Nina turned on her heel and ran off.

"There was nothing going on between us. You just broke an innocent girl's heart for nothing, Sayaka-chan!" Yuta said before turning on his own heel and running after Nina.

"Nina-chan!" Yuta yelled as he caught up with her.

"Yuta-kun! Hiroki-kun and Sayaka-chan! I thought they were friends!" Nina said, the tears falling fast from her eyes.

"Nina-chan…. There is a reason I asked you out here…. I don't know if now is the best time, but I have to tell you. I want you to forget about Sayaka-chan and Hiroki-kun for a few minutes."

Nina wiped her eyes and looked at Yuta. She had no idea what he was about to tell her.

"What is it Yuta-kun? What do you want to tell Nina-chan?"

"Nina-chan, I still love you. I thought I had gotten over you, but I realized I hadn't. It took me a long time to figure it out, but I still love you. I don't care if you love me back or not. I just wanted to tell you," Yuta said.

Nina was quiet for a long time. She didn't know what to say to that.

"Nina wants to go home," she finally said.

"Ok, I will walk you home, then," Yuta said.

They walked back to Nina's in silence. When they reached her place, she said goodbye and ran inside. Yuta walked to the pier and sat down on the docks and watched the sunset. Yuta had told Nina what he wanted to. Now it was up to her whether or not to act on it. If she gets back together with Hiroki, then he would support her. He wanted her to be happy. Yuta just wished he had seen it earlier.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? It took me forever to write it! Stupid writers block! I am going to all Ninja on your butt! _(PWNS writers block)_ Yeah, so…. Anyways, it didn't end up happy like my other stories. It leaves it open for a sequel. Maybe I will do one. What do you think? I know I made Hiroki and Sayaka the bad guys here. I am sorry. I like Hiroki, but not Sayaka. I don't know why. Don't ask. I'm weird that way. Well, I should probably head to bed. It is almost 4 am. Has anybody else notice that I usually finish my stories really early in the morning. I am also waiting for a phone call. That is if he calls. As always, R&R and please, no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome as always. Bye until we meet again! In my next story!


End file.
